Tornado outbreak of March 6-7, 2020 (TG)
The Tornado outbreak of March 6-7, 2020 was a large tornado outbreak that took place late in the winter of 2019-20. The outbreak produced a total of 69 tornadoes across Dixie Alley, including the first violent tornado of the year near Idabel, Oklahoma. Several other long-track tornadoes touched down in Texas, Arkansas, and Louisiana. Several fatalities occurred, along with numerous injuries. Meteorological synopsis Notable tornadoes 'Detroit, Texas – Idabel, Oklahoma' A supercell developed over the Commerce, Texas area around 7:00 am (CST), moving to the northeast at around 30 mph. This cell was slow to development, but about 20 minutes after the formation of this cell, it was warned for hail and damaging winds in the Cooper, Lake Creek, and Paris areas. The storm exhibited broad rotation for much of its life before a tornado warning was issued for the Pattonville, Blossom, and Detroit areas. Rotation on the cell became tight, and eventually, a developing hook echo was observed on radar. At 8:26 am (CST), a tornado touched down southeast of Blossom, with the first damage being noted to many trees and four homes. At these four homes, one sustained the loss of several shingles, damage to vinyl siding, and gutters being ripped off and tossed. The other three sustained very little damage. As the tornado approached and crossed FM 194, EF1 damage was observed at this location, where seven outbuildings and a mobile home were extensively damaged or destroyed. Trees through this area were uprooted, and a couple were snapped, signifying the first area of EF2 damage. This small area was the only location where EF2 damage was noted until the tornado passed Red River County Road, and from there, continued to intensify. Numerous trees were snapped or uprooted through here, and a house lost several exterior walls and its roof. A car was thrown into a ditch off U.S. Route 82 just barely outside of Detroit, Texas, and a few buildings were very heavily damaged around the location this car was overturned. The tornado was at least 700 yards wide as it moved into the town of Detroit, and the first damage in Detroit was to five homes and a few outbuildings; the latter of which was almost completely obliterated. A mobile home was completely destroyed, and a small section of EF3 damage was noted in the northern area of Detroit. As the tornado moved further into the town, Detroit High School sustained high-end EF3 damage, with most of the building's walls collapsed, and the roof almost entirely removed. About half of the town of Detroit received some form of damage or destruction. As the tornado crossed County Rd 3281, ground scouring was first noted, and a few trees were debarked. The tornado weakened as it passed through very rural areas, with a few homes receiving extensive damage. Numerous trees were damaged as the tornado approached the unincorporated community of Negley. About seven homes were damaged in Negley, including one that had its roof entirely removed, along with its entire back side. A tornado emergency was issued for Northern Red River and McCurtain counties, crossing the TX/OK state line. At about 9:00 am (CST), the tornado crossed the Red River into the state of Oklahoma, where trees were denuded along the riverbank. Severe ground scouring occurred outside of Idabel, where the tornado was directly approaching. The worst damage from the tornado was noted to a home just outside of Idabel, where a well-built, anchor-bolted home was partially swept clean and entirely leveled, signifying 190 mph winds. As the tornado was entering Idabel, a mobile home park was struck, where five fatalities occurred. All mobile homes in this park were completely mangled, tossed, and obliterated as the mid-EF4 tornado tore through. A well-built home was leveled, and a gas station here was completely destroyed, with its awning being tossed for about 50 yards. It was also noted through here that about 60 buildings, mostly new apartments or townhouses, sustained EF3 to low-end EF4 damage. Some of these buildings were leveled, but due to faulty engineering of the buildings, the damage was only given a rating of 165-170 mph by the National Weather Service Office in Shreveport. For about two minutes, the tornado was located over a wooded area, where trees were either snapped or debarked. Just afterward, the tornado moved back into a populated area of Idabel, snapping trees and destroying many buildings. The tornado then crossed U.S. Route 70, where EF3 damage was noted. Throughout this location, homes were very heavily damaged or destroyed, including a set of fourteen more mobile homes, all of which were heavily damaged or destroyed. One more fatality occurred in a poorly-built home that was leveled on the northern end of the town. The tornado then exited Idabel, moving northeast at around 50 mph, booking it toward Broken Arrow and Eagletown, as it was quickly weakening. A factory received minor damage along U.S. 70. Around this area, the last fatality from the tornado occurred in a vehicle. The last damage noted was to a few trees after causing minor roof damage at a large industrial building to the southwest of Eagletown at 9:27 am (CST). Overall, seven fatalities occurred. 'Horatio – De Queen, Arkansas' 'Bryant – Alexander – Mabelvale, Arkansas' Confirmed tornadoes March 6 event